


Five Ways to Annoy General Glauca. A Guide by the Chancellor of Niflheim: Ardyn Izunia

by TheDarkestDandelion



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aranea is so done with this shit, Ardyn Being Ardyn, Death Threats, Manipulation, Power Play, Swearing, irritation, knowledge is power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Boredom is at an all time high in Niflheim. Instead of submitting to boredom Ardyn decides that winding up Niflhiem's most feared and powerful General is the best way to combat it. The Chancellor is going to enjoy every last bit of this.Aka: Five times Ardyn annoys General Glauca. One time that Glauca annoys Ardyn.





	1. 1. Call him Captain. He ever so hates that.

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't many fics about Ardyn and Titus. I can just see Titus wanting to constantly murder Ardyn and Ardyn laughing his head because he knows Titus can't do anything to him. 
> 
> So i decided to write this. Just a silly fic but i hope you enjoy all the same.

“Oh General! General Glauca!”

Ardyn’s cheerful voice broke through the armies’ private quarters as he invited himself in. There were less people present then the Chancellor of Niflheim was expecting. Only the Spider, the Fleuret child and the one person he was looking for: General Glauca. The Chancellor was just glad that Ulldor wasn’t present. The man had a stick further up his arse then the General did. That was saying something.

The Chancellor smiled brightly as he stuttered over to Niflheim’s most feared warrior and he could tell he was being ignored. He did love it when Glauca acted in this way. He was just too easy to wind up and quite frankly Ardyn was in some need of entertainment. There was only so much he could take of ghastly boring drabble form the senate. 

Ardyn then waved his hand in front of Glauca’s face which was unmasked. Very unusual for the General but Ardyn could not care less. Still smiling he ensured he spoke with nothing but cheer. That would really drive the man crazy.

“Sorry, can’t you hear me? Maybe I should call you Captain instead. I get ever so confused on what name you take now a days.”

At that both Aranea and Ravus looked towards where the General was sitting and where Ardyn was now standing. They both just sighed. This was not going to be good.

“He is going to get himself killed.” Ravus shook his head speaking with normal sound. He didn’t care if either Ardyn or Glauca heard him.

“50 Gil says Ardyn would win if he tired.” Aranea raised an eyebrow at the Former Prince of Tenebrae.

“Done.”

They did this often. Placing bets on the other members within the Niflheim army was about the only thing that seemed to be entertaining around here. That, and making fun of everyone. Unlike Ravus though, Aranea never underestimated their charming Chancellor. Nor did she underestimate the power of their General. However, it was the nack of knowing your enemy. Fortunately for her she knew never to cross Izunia. Whereas, some people didn’t understand the danger that the man presented.

Glauca then looked up from his seat and stared at Ardyn eyes full of rage. It didn’t help that the man was still smiling. How he wished he could punch his smug face sometimes. But Titus knew not to allow Ardyn to get the better of him. He tried to ignore the fact he had called him Captain and replied bluntly at the man standing before him.  

 “What do you want Chancellor?”

“Oh, so you are responding to Captain now. How delightful. That really cleared up some confusion.” Ardyn spoke in the most theatrical and joyful voice he could muster, just to see if he could try and get Titus to react.

Titus let out a long sigh as he stared at the politician. Why today? Why today did Ardyn decide it was a good idea to annoy him. He then looked back down to the floor and spoke trying his hardest to forget that the man was there. “I am not going down to your level Chancellor.”

“My level? I mean you could try but no one can reach my level of expertise.”

“Definitely dead.” Ravus shook his head as he placed a hand out in front of Aranea, telling her to cough up the money.

She quickly smacked his hand away and shoved him in the shoulder. Like fuck was she giving him 50 gil! “We’ll see Prince charming.”

That earned her a hard stare. But Aranea couldn’t care less. She was more interested in what was going on between the General and the Chancellor. The Prince could bloody well wait if he was going to pout and give her lecture about Tenebrae… again. Everyone was so boring and predictable around here.

Expect for Izunia and Glauca.

“Anyway, that isn’t why I am here Captain. I am here because I want to know about you little trip to Lucis. I hope it went well.”

“Chancellor. I will discuss that with the Emperor and yourself later.” Titus gritted his teeth as he gave the man in front of him the order.

Titus had always hated this man. Ever since the day he arrived in Niflheim he knew that he was not to be trusted and that the man was far too cleaver for his own good. Hence the reason why Titus tried his hardest to keep his distance from the Chancellor. However, efforts always proved to be in vain. For if Ardyn wanted something he was going to get it. No one would be able prevent that from happening. Apparently, the Chancellor wanted nothing more than to aggravate him.

The politician was winning.

“No, we won’t.” Ardyn smiled still keeping that grin on his face. “You see the Emperor is awful bogged down with… you know what? He is just being a lazy twat and can’t be asked to come and speak to you. Us Lucians, he completely despises us.”

“No. Just you.”

“I am offered by that statement Captain.” Ardyn said placing a hand to his heart as he spoke. He wasn’t even hiding the fact he was faking this emotion.

“Stop calling me Captain!” Titus barked as he arose from his chair in a fit of rage.

Ardyn didn’t flinch. He didn’t move one muscle. He just stared at the man who had tried to size him up. Oh, he was trying so hard it was a little funny. Instead of pointing out the embarrassing set back that Drautos has found himself in Ardyn just sighed and spoke in a very confused voice.

“I am terribly sorry, I thought that was what you wanted me to call you.”

“Chancellor, could you act as intelligent as you are, for once in your life.” Titus commanded as he allowed himself to calm down a little.   

Ardyn just laughed. This was all to easy. “I could… but where is the fun in that? What I am calling you General or Captain?”

“ENOUGH IZUNIA!”

Titus then blew up. Instead of hitting the Chancellor he flipped the table and knocked over the chairs.

Ravus tensed up and Aranea…. She was just glad she was not in the line of fire. Otherwise, she would have been fired by now. However, Ardyn just continued to laugh at the display. He had definitely achieved his goal. However, he did achieve it a little too quickly for his likely. Oh well, he would just have to saviour this… performance… no. Tantrum that Titus was having. It brought the Chancellor so much enjoyment.

Titus felt the rage build up and he would not stop himself from murdering the Chancellor if he didn’t leave now. He angrily pushed past the man and went to walk out of the door. It should have been Ardyn who was the one to leave, as he really had no business in the armies’ barracks. However, training and killing some of the prisoners would calm Titus down. That was the most sensible option at the moment.

“Going so soon? We haven’t even discussed what happened in Lucis yet!” Ardyn called out smiling and pretending the outburst hadn’t even happened.

“Piss off Izunia!”


	2. Inform Him on Meetings You Have No Business In. It is Funny to Remind Him Who is Really In Charge Around Here.

Titus had been in the Chancellor’s office for about an hour now. Waiting for Ardyn to get to the point. Why he had requested his presents? Titus knew Ardyn hated him. Why keep him waiting? But Ardyn decided he wasn’t going to tell him. Which of course pissed Titus off. However, he let it go for the time being. Sooner or later Ardyn would get bored and give up. It just depended on how long that would take…

After another half an hour Ardyn finally gave in and tapped his fingers on his desk as he spoke, yaunting Glauca with every word that came out of his mouth. “Now the reason why you are here. You see General, the Emperor has asked me to inform you that you have a meeting with the army later on this evening.”

“I have already done that Chancellor.” Glauca raised an eyebrow.

What was the man on about. At least this time he was wearing his mask so Ardyn wouldn’t see the change in expression. But what Ardyn said next, there was no way the mask would conceal his anger and hatred for the Chancellor and Emperor.

“Oh, he is aware of that. He wants you to do it again.”

“What?” Titus snapped.

Ardyn just shrugged his shoulders and continued to drum his fingers on the desk to further wind up the man. “Something about the paper not being clear enough. The poor dear doesn’t really understand the budget and the manpower that the senate has put into his army. You may need to make it extra clear for him.”

“Your telling me our Emperor wants me to redo a meeting and the minutes on said meeting because he can’t be asked to read the report.”

“Correct you are General. Ever so silly I know. But whatever are brave and radiant Emperor commands, we must carry out to the best of our ability.” Ardyn giggled knowing full well how aggravating and frustrating that must have been. He didn’t even attempt to hide his amusement. This was going to end badly. Oh, how Ardyn loved drama.

“No.” Titus said firmly.

Like fuck was he doing that again. The report was at least 50 pages long. It was a nightmare to get very single commander there. Not to mentioned both Izunia and Besithia had to be present, as they were the ones to provide the army with supplies. By the look on Ardyn’s face, Titus knew Ardyn was going to make it extremely difficult for that to happen. He probably wouldn’t even turn up just to spite him. No, he was not doing it again. Fuck Niflheim.

The Chancellor’s demeanour then changed. It was ever so slight, but it was enough to make Glauca understand he was not fooling around. There was still a smile on his face, but his voice had become less cheerful and more demanding as a result. His eyes they narrowed a little as he spoke.

“Well if you don’t, his excellentcy will be informed that you point blank refused an order. Not by me, I personally don’t care whether this meeting takes place or not. Although if you do refuse, we will just have to wait to bear witness how long you remain as the High General of his precious little army for.”

Knowing he couldn’t argue with that logic, especially if he wanted Lucis on its knees, he had to comply. There was no other option.

He rose from his chair and lent over Ardyn’s desk and spat poison at the man as he spoke. “Go to hell.”

“Oh, I would love too! Unfortunately, I can’t yet. So, for now you will just have to do what he has said won’t you?” Ardyn smiled as he crossed his legs waiting for Glauca to make his next move. If he didn’t do anything it would greatly disappoint the Chancellor.

 Glauca shook his head. Izunia always said the strangest of things. Sometimes, he didn’t know if the Chancellor was being serious or not. He stepped away from the desk and left stomping his feet with every step he took. He hated it when Ardyn made a mockery out of him. He had just done that. He always did that. Sooner or later being the Chancellor of Niflheim would not save him from Glauca’s wrath. As soon as Lucis has fallen, Titus wouldn’t have need for Niflheim and he would make sure that the Chancellor’s life was cut short. The Chancellor really didn’t help himself as he heard the man call out just as he was about to exit the room.

“Bye Titus have fun.”

The General slammed the door hard only making Ardyn laugh harder. Oh, he was so stupid. How in the name of the Six did Titus actually believe him? This was going to be beautiful.

Absolutely beautiful. 


	3. Confuse the life out of him. He pretends he doesn’t care but he really does.

“It is bloody freezing out there.” Titus huffed to himself.

If he had kept his helmet on he would have been warmer. But because there was going to be celebrations for the Emperor’s birthday today Titus had his helmet sent to be polished. He hated being without it. It made him feel vulnerable. Something he was not used to. Especially with Izunia in the same room as him. Somehow Ardyn always manged to catch him with his helmet off. It was infuriating to say the least. It didn’t help that said Chancellor was sitting by the fire humming a cheerful tune either.

With weather this cold and grim, how could the man find such joy?

How was he comfortable with this weather? He always dressed the same and even went out in that blizzard with the same clothes on. He was weird. Just plain strange.

“If you think this is freezing Titus you should go back… say 1500 years. A year of complete winter all around Eos. Absolute nightmare.” Ardyn shook his head taking a sip of  wine as he did so.

“Right.” Titus raised an eyebrow at him, what was he on about now?

The Chancellor continued to speak nonsense like always. “I remember years back now. All before the notion of Kingdoms and the like. There was this three year period where everything was just covered in snow. There was not a single piece of land that snow and ice did not touch. All you had to do was walk outside your house and there was these spectacular ice sculptures just standing before you. Marvellous they were. All of them were crafted in dedication to the Glacian. It was to ask forgiveness and ensure that they made it through the long winter. That was oh so long ago now.”

He was a lunatic. He was completely crazy. Other than right now, there had not been a winter that bad for 800 years. Titus just thought it was best not to ask a single question on the matter. He would only get an equally confusing answer. Like everyone in this place got whenever they ask Ardyn something.

“Don’t care.” Titus stated as he stared at Ardyn with stern look.

“No, you wouldn’t.” Ardyn replied in a sombre tone. “Poor Solheim, it was still recovering from Ifirt’s wrath then. Such a long time ago… I remember this other time when the old wall was put up. My, my that was a cold winter. A lot of people outside the wall persisted the poor dears.”  

“What are you on about?” Titus by this point had, had enough of riddles. He was just confused and he allowed his confusion to cloud his judgement. Asking questions was a stupid idea and he had just walked into the honey trap.

Ardyn took another sip of his wine as he stared into the flames. He smiled to himself knowing this was annoying the General. It was little stupid annoying him right before the Emperor’s birthday celebrations as both of them would to stay relativity close to one another during the events. However, Iedolas could be so clueless sometimes. One time, Ardyn and Glauca had a full-on heated argument in front of the man. And he either didn’t care or simply didn’t notice.

Ardyn came to the conclusion that he didn’t notice the man was stupid enough not to.

“Just reminiscing about old times. My traitors’ family doesn’t really care for people who live beyond that wall anymore. No wonder people want them dead. They rather make me cross. After all the hard work I put into making people safe. They throw it all away by putting a bloody wall up.” Ardyn waved his hands about as he spoke, making it more dramatic then it needed to be.

“Right. Has anyone ever informed you Chancellor, that you are delusional.” Titus shook his head as he continued to watch the Chancellor sit in his own little world.

The Chancellor then snapped his fingers and laughed. “Not insane though. There is always a silver lining to everything dear Titus.”

“How did you even come to be Chancellor in the first place?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Ardyn winked at him mischievously.


	4. Call him Regis' lap dog. You may die, but trust me, it will be worth it!

“Aranea my dear have you seen the Lucian pup?” Ardyn questioned Aranea as soon as she walled into the room.

She immediately regretted coming into work today. Why did she renew her contract with the Empire again? She let out a sigh so Ardyn may take the hint and leave her alone. He didn’t, and he simply waited patiently for her reply. Why was everyone in this place so insufferable?

She placed a hand on her hip and spoke like she didn’t care. Because she really didn’t. “Ardyn we don’t have dogs.”

“Sure, we do. We just need to find him.”

With a spring in his step he walked away humming a cheerful tune to himself. She really needed to leave sooner rather than later. Everyone, from the Emperor right now to the janitor, were weird as fuck. Not only that but they all were back stabbers. There was any wonder that anything got done around here. Could there just be one day where nothing strange or abnormal happened? It was very unlikely.

Loqi had the same thought. Seeing the Chancellor in such a happy mood was not an odd thing. But just before Aranea had walked in, the politician was looking under the table and behind the curtains like he had misplaced something. He looked over to the Commodore and got her attention.

“What was that all about?”

“A dog apparently.”

“What!?”

Even Loqi was an insufferable snob and a bore. Just because he had money he quickly made it though the ranks. Aranea didn’t like that one bit. However, as she was only hired temporarily and Loqi was going to be there for the foreseeable future she responded. However, she didn’t do it very politely.   

“Don’t look at me! I don’t think anyone knows what is going on in that head of his. Least of all himself.”

The pair decided to get to the bottom of this. There was nothing else to do, it wasn’t like they were going to get told off anyway. Unless, General Glauca caught them. Oh well it could always be worse.

It wasn’t hard to find Ardyn. His loud voice and big personality had always been easy to locate. Not to mention most people were eager to leave as soon as he entered a room. It wasn’t like the Chancellor minded. In fact, Aranea and Loqi knew he found it hilarious. The wine haired man found most things ridiculously funny. There had not been a day that had gone by where the man had not laughed at something or other. It was just a shame that they had to put up with him all the time.

When they discovered the room that the Chancellor had entered they wanted to leave as soon as possible. Glauca was in there training. More than likely pretending the dummies were King Regis. No one wanted to disturb the General when he was training. No one did. No one but Ardyn.

Still humming his happy tune, he walked straight over to the General with a massive smile on his face. “There you are! Come here doggy.” As he finished his sentence he patted his knee as if he was calling a dog over, still keeping that abnormally large smile on his face.

Glauca tensed up hearing his voice. Oh, how he wanted nothing more than to ram his sword straight through the Chancellor’s chest. Wait a second? What did he just call him? The General turned around to look at the man. He swore the urge to murder just got stronger the more time he kept his eyes on the man. Sneering with all his might he spoke with aggression.

“What are you on about now?”

“You Glauca. You are King Regis’ lap dog, are you not?”

Loqi mouth immediately dropped open. It just hung there, and he was unable to put it back in place. Ravus, who had been standing in the background, actually dropped the dagger he was using for target practice. Aranea went wide eyed and was looking directly at the back of Ardyn’s head. They could not believe that he had just said that!

Whereas both Ardyn and Glauca were locked in a battle of stares. Of course, Ardyn couldn’t see the way Titus was looking at him but he was certain, all the fierce General could see was red. He was right. The grip on Glauca’s sword got tighter as he glared evilly into the Chancellor’s eyes that seemed to be filled to the brim with joy.

“Fuck.” Aranea finally said into the open silence.

“He’s dead” Loqi gulped trying to mask the panic in his voice.

“50 gil now, Highwind.” Ravus called out from where he was standing. He was not moving from his spot. He was not getting involved in the Chancellor’s untimely demise.

Suddenly Ardyn laughed. Aranea, Loqi and Ravus all took one step back. They were not paid well enough to deal with a brutal and restless killing. They certainly did not want to get in the way of Glauca massacring the Chancellor. As much as all of them would love to see it, they knew this one was going to be bloody and unforgiving.  

What made the situation even worse was what Ardyn chirped next. It was almost like he had a death wish.

“What’s wrong? I thought that was true. I am pretty certain that is what all commanding officers in the Lucian Army are, little bitches for the King of Insomnia. Pretty ironic as the Founder King, he hated dogs. Used to call then a nuisances to society. Funny as two of Shiva’s messengers are dogs.”

Glauca finally reacted. The grip on his sword got so tight he swore he could have broken the hold of it with his strength alone. He had, had enough of Ardyn’s mindless chatter, of his foolish and childish nature, he was fed up with everything that the man stood for. This time he was not getting away with that.

“SHUT UP!!!!”

Glauca roared and swung his sword at high speed with the full intention of strike the Chancellor dead. The seer force and speed at which the man was delivering the blow, it would surely cut straight through Ardyn. There was no way he would be coming back from that. He pushed forward with all his might and struck the area where the Chancellor was standing.

But instead of hitting his target the sword hit the floor and it actually broke due to the force behind the strike.

Not hearing a scream or even seeing any blood splatter underneath his feet, Glauca looked up.

Ardyn was no longer there.

His face dropped and if he wasn’t wearing his mask Aranea, Loqi and Ravus would have seen the confusion on the man’s face. All of them were thinking the same thing. How in all of Eos was that possible? There was no way Izunia would have been able to move that quickly. By all accounts he should be dead. By the look of confusion and shock on Ravus, Loqi and Aranea face's it only added to the madness of it all.

Glauca looked to his right and saw Ardyn there smiling at him as brightly as ever. What in name of the Six had just happened?

“Oh no that won’t do at all.”

Ardyn laughed shaking his head with triumph. All of this was far too easy and Ardyn was enjoying every second of it. Added bonus he had manged to shock, the brother of the Oracle, the child and the Spider all at the same time. This definitely caused for some celebrations tonight. As no one spoke about his actions he continued to smile and say exactly what he shouldn’t.

“I thought you were the High Commanding General of the Niflheim Empire. You can’t even strike down a helpless politician such as myself. The shame General. Whatever will the Emperor say? Not to mention King Regis? After all, you do serve two bumbling idiots. It would make sense that you would soon follow suit.”

With that he left.

For he had, had his fun for the day.


	5. Flirt with him. He gets ever so awkward the poor dear.

“Fuck off Chancellor.” Titus growled before downing a glass of whisky.

He placed it on the bar and ordered for another one to be handed to him. It was rather handy having a bar at work. Not many people used it or even knew of it's existence. Only a select few knew and none of them were members of the senate. Only people within the army knew about this place it’s location and everyone decided to keep it from the Emperor.

But somehow Ardyn had found it. It wasn’t surprising he always knew what was going on. It was just infuriating that the one place where people could relax was now ruined by the presents of the Niflheim Chancellor. He fucking spoiled everything. Glauca thought that he did it on purpose to anger him and if that was the case, it was working. Extremely well.

What angered the man even further was the Ardyn was sitting next to him at the bar and was tapping his fingers along the top of the wood work. Why couldn’t he just leave or die?

Glacua liked the second option better.

“That is incredibly rude of you General. I am bored, and I am in need of some entertainment.” Ardyn smiled like a cat at the General.

“Find it somewhere else. I am not interested in pretending to tolerate you today.”

“By the Six! You only pretend to tolerate me!” Ardyn went over the top in a very dramatic shocked voice.

At this point, Titus wanted to bang his head against the bar until he passed out. He will give the man one thing. He was a very good actor, which meant he was very good at his job. But why did he have to talk to him about it. Why not Highwind? the Fleuret child? or even Besithia? Who just so happened to be the only person who actually showed any interest towards the flamboyant Chancellor or listen to what he had to say. Only the Astral knew why though.

The Chancellor continued to speak but this time his tone was softer, and he actually sounded hurt. Titus didn’t even know if the Chancellor was capable of feeling that emotion let alone express it. He knew it was all a ruse. And that didn’t prevent Ardyn from using it though. “That has wounded my heart, love. Here I thought we were friends.”

“Who would won’t to be friends with you?”

“A great many people actually.”

“Verstael doesn’t count.”

That actually caused Ardyn to pout.

Which in turn made Titus smirk. Another drink was placed in front of him and he quickly down that one as well. Sitting with the Chancellor was hard work and a few drinks always helped to dull the pain of knowing that he was there. Titus repeated the action again and the bar tender got him another drink, quicker than before.

Even that bar keep knew what a hard work Ardyn was. The man turned to the Chancellor to offer him something. He simple shook his head and turned back towards the General.

“Umm… well that is rude, and you only continue to hurt my feelings General. Don’t you care for your dear old Chancellor?” The words were plastered with sarcasm. However, with every word spoken Ardyn’s body inched closer towards the General until their knees were touching.

The General immediately looked to see what the Chancellor was doing and regretted it. Ardyn’s eyes had a hint of lust in them and his left hand had brushed itself along the General's arm. Titus narrowed his eyes at Ardyn as the Chancellor's hand swept down towards his leg.  Ardyn spoke again. This time, underlining his words, was the voice of lust and want. He spoke every careful knowing he had the General’s full attention.

“Because when I show an interest in someone, dear Titus. I ensure that I am as nice to them as possible. And I am rather interested in you at the moment, love.” Ardyn’s hand fell onto Titus’ thigh as he finished speaking and he ended his sentence with a smirk.

“Not happening.”

Titus quickly stood up, down his drink and left without another word.

With all the shit that Ardyn had put him through recently, did he really think he would take him up on that offer. Fucking twat of man! Titus didn’t hold many things dear to him anymore. But his home and his pride were the only two things he held close to him. Sleeping with Ardyn would definitely take a blow to his pride. Not happening, not ever, not as long as he was alive was that happening. Before he made his exit, he heard Ardyn call out to him. He sounded disappointed but again, that was only a ruse.

“Shame. Would have been fun.”

It probably would have been. But not really a loss there. Ardyn just shrugged his shoulders and wondered towards his office humming a cheerful tune as he did so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for Ardyn being annoying little twat.(Not really. He is always going to be the lovable slime ball that no one can get enough of.)
> 
> Now let's see what Glauca has in sort for the Charming Chancellor....


	6. Revenge: The time Glauca annoys Ardyn and regrets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have really enjoyed writing this silly fic. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. I honestly didn't think this fic would get the attention that it got. So i hope you enjoy the end. 
> 
> Without further a do, please enjoy!

Glauca threw his laptop across his office.

He had, had it up to here with Izunia being a constant prick towards him and needed to get his revenge on the man. For too long that man had made him look like a fool. For too long his childish and irritating behaviour had gone unpunished. Not even the Emperor seemed to care what the fuck the Chancellor did. But he cared what he did. The idiot of a ruler was up Glauca’s arse constantly with Lucis and the Army but Izunia could get away with not even turning up to the senate for rather important diplomatic meetings.

Meetings he should be attending as the leader of the fucking senate!

Ardyn could get away with anything. Countless times that the man had gotten away with murder and no one bat an eye lid. That was mainly because Ardyn manged to make them all look like accidents, but everyone knew they weren’t. He was a snake who no one dared cross. Drautos didn’t understand why. He was harmless. He was just a stupid politician, with fancy clothes and a very obnoxious and boatsful personality. He had no experience in the military and they only thing he was good at was talking and worming his way out of situationa. Basically, the prim model for a politician or a snake. They were one in the same to Glauca. It was so infuriating and stupid, and it was about time someone cut him down a size. He was getting too big for his boots and with him being a Lucian the Emperor should not be tolerating it. He barely gave Glauca any power because it was Besithia who had supplied Niflheim with their weaponry. He knew he wasn’t trusted but nor should Ardyn be.

He was going to do it. He was going to make Ardyn suffer for what he had put him through recently. But the problem lied with what to actually do.

Izunia was so care free and laid back that he never seemed bothered by anything. The Former Prince of Tenebrae would scream at him every week and call him every name under the sun and Ardyn just laughed it off. Drautos was certain Ardyn knew what was said behind his back. But the man just didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything.

The only person who knew Ardyn well enough around here, to cause him any upset, was Besithia and Glauca did not want to get involved with that man. He was nearly as bad as the Chancellor. He would rather serve Regis for the rest of this life then have to put up with the pair of them for an hour.

Why was this so fucking difficult!

Instead of doing work Glauca sat there in his office and listed off the possible things that could get under Ardyn’s skin. Like; destroying his car, digging into his personal life, try to embarrass him in front of everyone. That one would probably backfire as Ardyn would find a way to turn it back on him.

Killing him was a good idea. One that Drautos would be more then happy to carry out if it wouldn’t get him fired or executed for treason. Challenging him to a duel was another good idea. He was fairly certain that Ardyn couldn’t fight and it would be funny to see him fail.

Or… take something that was precious to him.

Now Glauca had hit it. Now all he had to think about was what to take…  

* * *

 

“Lost something Chancellor?” Titus smiled when the Chancellor walked into the room.

He was sat in a chair spinning Ardyn’s fedora around his finger and he smirk when he saw Ardyn’s eyes narrow at him. This was childish. But the only way that Titus could think of was taking a leaf out of the Chancellor’s book. And by the look of pure annoyance on his face, it told Titus he had achieved his goal. Izunia was pissed and he was finally getting a taste of his own medicine.

“Give it back.” Ardyn order bluntly.

He was not in a good mood today.

First of all, he had woken up way before he meant too and couldn’t get back to sleep. When he came into work, he discovered that the Emperor had dumped a pile of paperwork on his desk that he had kept to himself for at least 3 months. Then he attended a meeting with the senate on economics and every word that came out of anyone’s mouth annoyed him. Even his own words irritated him, he really did not want to be there. Besithia would not leave him alone either. Ardyn really couldn’t give a fuck about the Diamond weapons at the moment he had more important things on his mind. Like today, being Founder’s King day. He could have done without being reminding of that insufferable traitorous brat.

The cherry on top of all of that was that is his hat went missing. At first, he thought he must have missed placed it. He was having a very crazy day and that was a very likely reason why he hadn’t been able to find it for the past hour.

However, now that he had found it he was furious. Knowing someone had taken it and that person was Titus Drautos, really riled him to his core.

“No. I think I am going to keep it.”

“Didn’t your parents ever tell you that theft is a crime punishable by death.” That was clearly a statement and Titus just didn’t seem to care.

“Or I could burn it.”

He was not giving it back so easily. To his knowledge, he was now the only person to irritate the Chancellor. Many may have done in the past, but he never showed anyone that it had affected him. He was going to savour this moment and make it last for as long as he could.

However, Loqi did not want that to happen. He gulped and sheepishly spoke up. He could see the fire that was hiding in Ardyn’s eyes,  he really did not want to know what he would do if he snapped.  

“Sir, I would give it back now.”

“General I am going to have to agree with blondie here. I would give it back.” Aranea said sensing the same danger that was radiating off of Ardyn.

Ardyn swallowed his pride for a moment. He personally did not want to be doing this, but the General was giving him little choice. In the calmest and politest voice, he had ever produced, he spoke directly to the General.

“General Glauca. Please, may you hand over my hat. I would be very grateful if you did.”

“No.”

Aranea sighed and looked towards Ravus. “Princey. You may need to hand over 50 gil.”

“Not really a time for making bets.” Loqi shifted away from Titus and Ardyn as he spoke.

Drautos then threw the hat up in the air and the Chancellor’s eyes followed it as he did so. He nearly dropped it on purpose and continued to smirk when he saw the look on Ardyn’s face, it had soured. “Sorry Chancellor I nearly dropped it. It could have gotten dirty.”

“Highwind, I agree with Tummlet.” Ravus said doing the same thing as Loqi. The tension in the room was getting very high and both the men didn’t know what to do.

What Titus did next was probably one of the most stupid things he could have ever done. He stood up from his chair and walked over to a near by table, with Ardyn’s hat still in his hand. He then opened a bottle of red wine that was resting on the table and poured it all over the Chancellor’s hat.

He then walked over to the Chancellor and laughed as he saw the glare of death that Ardyn was giving him. Aranea was just surprised that Ardyn didn’t try and prevent him from doing that. However, it caused the on growing tension to grow higher and higher and none of the lower ranking military personal wanted to speak.

But Titus did. “A bit of wine went on it. You are not going to get that stain out.”

Ardyn fought back a snarl. Titus was going to regret doing that. He took in a deep breath to calm himself down and stated in a very dark tone. “I am going to count down from five. And if my hat is not in my hand by then the time I have finished, you will regret it.” He stopped for a second to see if Drautos was smart enough to just hand it over to him. He wasn’t.

“Five.”

“Sir please give it back to him.” Loqi squeaked fearing the worst.

“Four.”

“Glauca come on I don’t think he is joking.” Aranea warned him. But it wasn’t like he was going to listen.

“Three.”

“General….” Ravus said finally contributing. But just like Loqi and Aranea he was completely ignored.

“Two.”

“I am not scared of you Chancellor.”

Drautos laughed in his face as he continued to hang on to Ardyn’s hat. He wondered if he pulled it hard enough would the fabric tear? He would love to see Ardyn’s face when he did that.

“One…. Alright then.”  

Before anyone could react Ardyn had already flipped Titus over, pick up him and had him up against the wall with his front pressed up against it. Ardyn had got hold of Glauca’s arm that didn’t have his hat in it and twisted it behind his back. Whereas the hand that did have Ardyn’s hat in it, was now being and crushed by Glauca’s body weight and the hard brick wall. Ardyn had his forearm pressed against the back of Titus’ neck so he couldn’t move. And the General of the Niflheim looked absolutely weak and pathetic.  

No one dared move a muscle. No one in that room had ever seen the Chancellor fight before. They didn’t even think he knew how too. Just like that he had completely overpowered one of the most, if not the most, powerful General’s that Niflheim had ever seen and he had done far too easily.

Where had all that strength come from?

All four of them swore they heard Ardyn growl as he put Titus in this helpless position.

Titus tried to push the man off of him but in doing so he just looked even more pathetic. He looked like a helpless rat caught in a trap and every time he tried to resist and fight back the pressure Ardyn was placing on his neck and arm just got more intense. There was no way Ardyn could be this strong. There was no way he could possibly be stronger then him. Yet here he was achieving the impossible yet again.  

It was like something had possessed him and unless Titus did exactly what he told, he was not going to escape the iron grip of the Chancellor.

“Are you scared of me now, General.”

Ardyn growled venom into his ear. It wasn’t a question, Ardyn could sense the confusion that held the tiniest amount of fear in it. It was coming from Drautos. However, he could sense more fear coming from the other three people in the room and quite frankly he didn’t give a fuck.

“Titus when I decide to let you go, you are going to hand over my hat or I am going to have to kill you.” With that Ardyn let the man go and took a few paces back. He completely ignored the other three and gestured for Titus to hand it over.

Drautos didn’t know if it was the confusion, the shock, the amazement or the fear that made him do it, but he handed over the hat without question.

The Chancellor had always had a sense of mystery about him. But being a fighter, was not something Glauca had ever expected. It was amazingly terrifying. Drautos would never admit it but he held fear in him then. But it amazed him that it was Ardyn who had manged to scare him. Glauca thought nothing could scared him anymore. But in the space of one second Ardyn had truly terrified him.

“Thank you. You are going to regret taking my hat. Let’s just say when everything becomes a little darker you are going to think back on this moment and realise that I am the one person on this planet that nobody ever wanted to cross. You are going to dance for me Titus just like everybody else who has ever wronged me.”

Ardyn’s speech was littered with something dark and vengeful. Something almost evil and Ravus and Loqi couldn’t help but flinch when they heard the pure hatred seeping through Ardyn’s voice. Whereas Glauca and Aranea stayed still. They didn’t know what the hell had just happened, but they did not want to provoke the once care free and calm Chancellor.

He was no longer that. He was something that neither of them wanted to cross ever again. Not if they wanted to live anyway.

Ardyn then walked out of the room still furious about the entire situation.

When he left the entire room let out a breath and a wave of relief hit them all. All four of agreed never to talk about this situation again. Loqi didn’t want to be murdered by the General and Drautos, Aranea and Ravus could do without the world knowing that a seamlessly harmless politician had frightened them half to death. So, they went about their day as normal. However, they all tried their hardest to avoid Izunia at all costs. They did not want a repeat of what happened.

When Ardyn made it too his office he sat out down at his desk and angrily got a note pad and scribbled something down on the paper harshly. It was just a little reminder to himself. So, when this world fell to the will of his daemons he could enjoy one last victory.

Note read as followed:

_Reminder,_

_As soon as Insomnia falls, turn Titus Drautos into a mindless daemon. And make it as painful as possible. That is justifiable enough punishment for taking my precious hat! He is going to regret even thinking he could annoy me!_

_Ardyn Izunia._


End file.
